Talk:Tumbleweed
What's the name of the song that plays at Tumbleweed? It's got a drum beat to it and chimes/bells in it. Has an intense feel to it. I've been looking all over the place and I can't find it. --Clon3Troop3r 20:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :All the ambient music in RD:R is original, and to my knowledge, unnamed. AiRsTrIkE1 21:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Song Jose Gonzales did the acoustic guitar music in a few places. Also, Amazon.com has the RDR soundtrack for download; you can listen to clips of it there and see which one it is. I think what you're referring to is one of the bad guy tracks that pops up. There's a few. But listening to the tracks at Amazon.com would likely help you. Hauntings The dog barking is likely a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's 'The Hound'. In this short story, two grave robbers are haunted by a sourceless barking that originated in the cemetery of their most recent job. One of the robbers and a family are torn apart by the incorporeal beast. The cheat 'The devil has got into that beast' could easily pertain to this. -Anon Ok i have seen many rumors and most of them, are sadly fake. the only one i need to try is the ghost lady. BUT i have seen a horse pop up in the hitchpost infront of the church. i know that the words on the bible stand are a cheat. *What the devil has gotten into that beast* BUT it only said the devil has gotten into that beats wich might be referring to the horse. just sayin A lot of the hauntings that are dubbed unconfirmed are fake. I tried them, but they're fake. -Space Maroon Just walk around the mansion for a good 15 minutes in the middle of the night. I think the hauntings are from a randomized script. I've seen what looked like that glass eye rolling around in circles on the floor, but it was probably just NPC's from the gang hideout playing marbles. Earlier today I revivisited the mansion around 4 AM during a full moon, and after walking around it for a bit it sounded like furniture was being pushed around upstairs. It was probably just some NPC's re-arranging things for whatever reason though. Rumors edit Agreed-- the rumors section of the page is a mess filled with stuff that people have flat out made up (the devil face and ghost lady) or are simple gameplay glitches or bugs and not abnormal at all (the lights flickering is an issue with light pathing; if you rotate the camera in ANY building in Tumbleweed this happens). A number of the posts are also redundant and duplicate other posts on the page. I'm about to run through and delete the obviously fake or irrelevant material. I have spent time checking out many of these rumors and will check any ones I haven't before before I delete them. EmceeGrath 03:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing done Okay, I edited the "rumors" section. Everything in the "unconfirmed rumors" segment is false, and the whole section had really just become a place for players to write made-up stuff for their own self-gratification. No "devil face" appears when you throw a fire bottle at the altar, shooting out the lights at the mansion doesn't do anything, there are no mysterious babies crying, no female apparitions, etc. The fact that if you shoot a skull off the wall it comes back when you return 6 hours later isn't haunting-- the same thing happens if you smash things in the saloon in Armadillo! It's the game respawning objects. There wasn't a single thing in that section worth saving, and furthermore, if something is "Confirmed" it's not a rumor anymore. If it's "Unconfirmed" it just means no one even looked into it or made it happen before they wrote it there. I deleted the whole "Unconfirmed" section. The "roaring noise," while odd, can be reproduced by "kicking" objects around on the wood floor. The easiest place to demonstrate this is the brown unpainted shack next to the blue two-story building in the center of town; if you kick the large jug or the coffee pot the right way, you can get all kinds of strange sounds. The weirdest one I got (and the one that I thought was some kind of roar myself until I investigated) occurred when I jumped from the adjacent red building into the shack. The only really abnormal things I've found are Elenor Riddick's grave (which, contrary to the statement on the page which claimed Seth only dug up bodies at Coot's Chapel, was actually dug up at the beginning of the "Let The Dead Bury Their Dead" mission) and the mysterious dog barking. For fairness, I left in anything that I didn't have time to investigate and/or that wasn't just plain stupid. Devil's face IT"S REAL!!! Don't believe me? Click this link. EPICSLAYER4827 Killer Bird? Ok, when ever i went to do the last part of the side mission "California" there was a vulture eating the bearnt corps of Sam. When i got close this bird flew towards me and started flying into me. At that moment Jack's health (i beat the story mode) started lowering and he began to die. Has this happened to anyone else? EVIL SPIRITS? Ive noticed that when you complete Tumbleweed and tezoro Azul you get the achievment Evil spirits,could this be a referance t othe supposed hauntings at Tumbleweed ? Split article? Given the sheer amount of information that's on here for RDR, it might be worth splitting this into two separate articles, one for each game. Folks could get confused as to which tips and whatnot are for each. For now, going to try to make it clear with my RDR2 notes which game I'm referring to. Raylan13 (talk) 22:53, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::You could just have headings for each game (for consistency) or do something similar to wookiepedia and the battlefront wikis and split them. (Kelis98 (talk) 23:04, November 8, 2018 (UTC)) When your on the second floor of the mansion there are extremely noticable footsteps! Spooky.Implantgrxuser96 (talk) 02:57, May 31, 2019 (UTC)